Frederick IV of Holy Germania
Frederick IV of Holy Germania (3 April 1930-20 September 1994) reigned as Holy Germanian Emperor and King of Prussia from 20 July 1951 until his death. His reign mirrored several collapses of colonial empires, the survival of the Germanian one, and radical global events. The emperor reigned with aboslute power and was heavily involved and controlling in every aspect of the Empire until his death in 1994. He is suceeded by his son, Willhelm III. Early years and youth Frederick was born in Bavaria, Holy Germania, to future emperor-king James I of Holy Germania and his wife, Cecile of Meclkenburg-Schwerin. Frederick grew up in the countryside, hunting, fishing, hiking, and swimming. He enjoyed a solemn life during the 30s. As customary, he was going to be trained in the Hohenzollern military circles, but his father stopped it. Thus, Frederick was given a formal education. He learned reading, writing, physics, chemistry, history, agiculture, consistutional law, mathmatics, advanced social studies, economics, and life sciences. The young boy insisted going to public school. During World War II, he volunteered as a air patrol warden, and he worked at a mine to help the war effort. After the war, Frederick entered the Universty of Hedielburg, attending until 1950, when his father started getting sick. Emperor James' condition became worse, and on the 20 July, he died. Frederick, Crown Prince of Prussia and Holy Germania, ascended to the throne as Frederick II, Holy Germanian Emperor and King of Prussia. Reign Early reign When the emperor was crowned in July 1953, he was vastly unaware of Holy Germania's condition. The Empire, one of World War II victors and emerging superpowers, was still recovering from the ravages of six-year total conflict. Cities were rebuilding, taxes were high, inflation was high, and Cold War tensions were building. Frederick soon got informed of his countrys' condition. The new emperor soon issued a report listing out in detail what his reign was going to be like. In it, he said: I will reign like a emperor, for the benefit of my people, to surely and securely do what I can do, and I make clear, the Chancellor shall have no aboslute control over me.. The emperor set to work. Frederick II continued his father's disbanding of war rations. On 2 June 1952, the Emperor removed the rations on bread and bacon. On 5 June, he removed the rations on beer and Germanian wine. On 9 December, the Emperor removed all rations on cheese and milk products. On 23 June 1953, the last rations, those on butter, cream, and pork, were lifted. Throughout the 1950's, the Emperor continually involved himself in politics. Under his reign, the government was reorganized. By decree in 1959, Frederick divided the Senate into roughly a hundred commitees, each with eight subcomitees and three panels. Each is assigned a area of government adminstration. Many laws, including the Education Standards of 1979, the Housings Act of 1956, and the Security and Enforcements Act of 1963 were proposed and passed by the emperor. Late reign, death